


a place to rest

by athousandsatellites



Series: respite and sunlight [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Non-Explicit Nudity, Post-Crimson Flower, Post-Game, Pregnancy, Sickfic, Trans Female My Unit | Byleth, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites
Summary: Edelgard dotes on her wife after Byleth suffers an injury following a mission; an afternoon comprised of vulnerability, reassurance, and plans for the future.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: respite and sunlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105655
Comments: 38
Kudos: 151





	a place to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of gender dysphoria; specifically bottom dysphoria . There's a bit earlier in the fic and although it's brief, I wanted to give everyone a head's up, in case any of you want to pass this fic up.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was partially inspired by Tara Platt saying “I am emperor edelgard and I say trans rights are human rights” and partially inspired by my mighty need for domesticity between Edelgard and Byleth.
> 
> And completely inspired by my tendency to feel utterly worthless during chronic pain flare ups, so why not write something in the hopes it will cheer myself up? I hope you lovely people enjoy this.
> 
> Emotional support headcanons ahoy.

* * *

“The school in the northeastern region of Fodlán has completed construction, the Minister of the Exterior submitted a proposal for review, and you have another examination with the Imperial Healer tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you Hubert,” Edelgard said.

Hubert lowered the document in his hand. “Your Majesty, I will insist once more that you allow me to carry that for you.”

_That_ referred to the silver platter in Edelgard’s grasp. A kettle of peppermint tea and a steaming pot of fish soup teetered upon it.

Edelgard pursed her lips. “I am not so far along that I am incapable of carrying a tray Hubert. Besides,” she gestured with a stiff nod of her head towards a door down the hallway, “we are nearly there.”

Hubert bowed his head. “I did not mean to imply you are, Your Majesty. I only asked once more because I wished to alleviate your stress in some small way.”

The tension in Edelgard’s shoulders uncoiled. She flashed Hubert a small smile. “I appreciate the concern Hubert, but right now the best stress reliever would be seeing Byleth well again. And besides—”

Edelgard sucked in a breath as a sudden flutter stopped her in her tracks. Hubert, ever vigilant, grabbed her by the shoulder and steadied the tea kettle before it could clatter to the floor. Edelgard grimaced, waiting for the feeling to subside.

Another flutter.

“Your Majesty?” Hubert questioned softly.

Edelgard sighed through her nose, eyes falling shut. “The longer it takes me to look after your mother, the later it’ll be before we indulge in any sweets.”

A beat passed, then another, then two. A gentle movement and finally, the uneasiness in her stomach settled.

Edelgard straightened, a smile curling at the edge of her lips. “Thank you my darling. I’m proud you can understand reason so soon.”

Hubert let out a dark chuckle beside her and Edelgard shot him a smirk.

“Let us continue Hubert. The faster Byleth recovers, the better for us all.”

Hubert dipped his head again. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

A minute later and the two stopped outside the Imperial bedchambers.

Hubert knocked three times before opening the door for Edelgard, bowing at the waist. “I will take my leave now Lady Edelgard, but know that you two shan’t be interrupted. Of course, should you or the Empress require anything, I am only a bell’s ring away.”

“Thank you Hubert,” Edelgard said.

The door closed with a soft click and a flourish of his dark cape. Edelgard’s frown returned as she turned to face the large crimson bed and nothing but silence greeted her.

The figure atop it lay still, covered head to toe in thick blankets. 

Edelgard placed the tray on a small table nearby and sat at the edge of the bed, one hand reaching out and pulling down the top blanket gently.

A pair of red-rimmed blue eyes opened. “El?” came a hoarse voice.

Edelgard sighed and brushed away sweat-soaked bangs. “Hello my light. How do you feel?”

“Better,” Byleth wheezed. Her lips trembled as she said, “Manuela told me the poison’s all gone. You don’t—”

A cough racked Byleth’s body and she groaned into the pillows. The muscles in her neck flexed and her knuckles whitened as she hacked. Fear threatened to freeze Edelgard’s insides as she reached under the covers to rub circles on Byleth’s back, whispering soothingly.

“I have you my light.” Edelgard leaned down and kissed Byleth’s cheek. “Don’t worry Byleth, I’m right here.”

The shirt under her fingers was _drenched_.

Edelgard inhaled shakily as Byleth wheezed and curled in on herself. Sweat beaded along her brow, yet despite the heat radiating from her skin, her face was stark white. Deep, dark circles hung beneath her eyes.

The worst had _passed_ , Edelgard tried to remind herself. Both Manuela and Linhardt had assured her Byleth would recover. But Edelgard had only seen Byleth look so weak and miserable a scant few times in her life and it never got any easier.

It had happened on their last mission of clearing out the remnants of Those Who Slithered in the Dark. Nothing more than a few demonic beasts and a small number of mages.

Nothing but a poisoned arrow that had pierced Byleth’s thigh and sent her blood boiling and her body collapsing.

Edelgard struggled to shake the memory of Byleth returning to her on Ferdinand’s horse, white as a ghost and delirious from fever. Manuela had taken over for an exhausted Linhardt and cared for Byleth throughout the night. When the dawn had risen, an infection had taken hold, pus seeping from the wound in Byleth’s thigh.

In her delirious state, Byleth had panicked when the healers had hurried to clean the wound.

Edelgard had ordered most of them out, until it had only been her and Manuela. The Emperor had held Byleth from behind, whispering to her as Manuela undressed her and fought against the infection.

A hand brushed her cheek, the weak touch pulling Edelgard from her reverie.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth mumbled. She tried to sit up and Edelgard moved to help her, but a hand upon her stomach stopped her. Byleth gritted her teeth, hissing, “No. You’re not supposed to be pushing yourself. I—”

“ _Byleth Eisner.”_

The Emperor's voice cut through the air like an axe into flesh.

Byleth jerked, staring at her with wide eyes. 

“You cannot tell me not to push myself when _you_ are the one recovering from infection after being poisoned. And to make matters worse, you had a horrible dysphoric episode after we had to undress you.”

Byleth swallowed thickly, words catching in her throat. Edelgard glared at her, eyes sharp. A heartbeat passed and Byleth finally looked down at her lap, shoulders dropping.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She sounded so small _._

Edelgard’s chest clenched. She sucked in a breath and the tremble in her voice betrayed her. “Byleth, my love, _please_ , allow me to take care of you. I may be pregnant but _you_ are the one bedridden. What will help my heart is seeing the light in your eyes again.”

She sighed and cupped her wife’s cheek. Blue eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion lining every inch of Byleth’s face. Edelgard brushed her thumb over the apple of Byleth’s cheek.

“Okay my heart, you win this argument,” the former Professor muttered.

Edelgard laughed, relief washing over her. “Hardly an argument Byleth. I had sound reasoning on my end. You were just being bullheaded.”

Byleth cracked open an eye, a weak smile curling on her lips. “Don’t rub it in.” She sighed and leaned further into Edelgard’s touch. 

Edelgard’s heart fluttered. She smiled softly and kissed Byleth’s forehead. It was still cold and clammy, but the tension underneath her skin had melted.

Byleth let out a soft, questioning noise and Edelgard gave in to her desires. She peppered kisses all over Byleth’s face. Upon her forehead once more, then down her temples and to her cheeks. One on the tip of her nose then one each on Byleth’s eyelids. Each brush of Edelgard’s lips was met with a shaky breath.

“El,” Byleth started as Edelgard cupped her chin with two fingers.

“Hm?” Edelgard questioned, distracted by the sensation of warm breath on her lips. 

Byleth grunted and leaned back, breaking Edelgard’s hold.

“My light—”

“I don’t want to get you sick,” Byleth said. She pursed her lips and Edelgard hesitated. Some of the cold, blue fire had returned in those eyes.

Edelgard sighed and straightened. “As you wish Byleth. But, once you are better, we will be making up for lost time.”

The former Professor chuckled weakly. “Of course my heart.”

Edelgard smiled, but it vanished as another cough shook Byleth’s body. She folded in on herself, one hand gripping her chest and the other covering her mouth. Edelgard’s heart plummeted to her stomach, worry clawing at her insides. It stung to see Byleth’s skin so pale one moment then flush bright red the next. She hurried off the bed to retrieve the peppermint tea from the table.

“Byleth, drink my love, drink,” Edelgard whispered as she pressed the cup into Byleth’s hands.

Byleth coughed, wheezed and almost spat out the hot tea as she drank. Struggling, as her body shook, goosebumps rising on every inch of her skin.

When the shivers finally settled, Byleth groaned and leaned back into the large, feather-soft pillows. Edelgard brushed away her bangs, heart clenching when Byleth tried to smile at her.

“It’s okay El, I—”

A growl erupted from Byleth’s stomach. Edelgard blinked once, twice. Then, as Byleth’s stomach continued to rumble, relief bubbled in Edelgard’s chest and she laughed.

“I guess if some of your infamous appetite has returned, then you are well on the way to recovering Byleth,” Edelgard said, eyes bright. She covered a giggle as blue eyes looked up at her pleadingly. “Fortunately, I brought you lunch.”

Byleth perked up and glanced at the table, sniffing once. “Soup?”

Edelgard grinned and stood up. “Fish soup to be precise.”

“Fish soup?” For the first time in a long while, the quiver in Byleth’s voice was from excitement.

Edelgard nodded, taking the bowl and sitting down next to her wife once more. She uncovered it and the unmistakable aroma of fish flooded the room. Steam rose from a light, golden broth. Carrots, leafy greens, and delicate noodles accompanied tender pieces of white fish.

Byleth stared at it with the hunger of a wolf. “How did you…”

Edelgard lifted a spoonful of soup and gently blew. “I asked Alois and Leonie for the recipe. They figured this is what Jeralt used to make you.”

Byleth’s eyes watered. Edelgard stiffened as an all too familiar expression fell over her wife, faraway and mournful.

She sighed and placed the spoon down, porcelain clinking. Byleth didn’t react. Edelgard set her jaw and peeled off her gloves. The crimson gauntlets were set aside on their nightstand.

Without hesitation, Edelgard cupped Byleth’s face. 

“Byleth,” she murmured.

Edelgard wasn’t sure if it was her voice or the sensation of her bare skin, but the light returned to Byleth’s eyes. She sighed and leaned into Edelgard’s touch.

“Sorry,” she said, exhaustion heavy in her voice. “I think being in bed for so long has been getting to me. I didn't mean to worry you. I just hadn’t had this in so long.”

Edelgard gave a small smile, tinged with a bit of bitterness. “I know. That’s why I asked Alois and Leonie for help. After—after I knew you were going to be okay,” she sucked in a breath, “I wanted to do something for you. To help you however I can. After all we—”

“‘Share our burdens together,” Byleth finished for her. She reached up and brushed her knuckles along Edelgard’s cheek. More of the fire, bright and blue, returned to the former mercenary’s eyes. “I know my heart.”

Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat. The touch and the words of their promise sent a thrill through her veins. Laughingly softly, she took Byleth’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss along each scarred knuckle.

“I’m happy to hear that. Now, shall I feed you my light?”

Byleth nodded, sinking back into the pillows. “Yes please.”

Edelgard lifted the spoon once more and blew each spoonful before passing bites of fish and vegetables into Byleth’s hungry mouth. Each swallow was followed by an appreciative moan or a plea for more.

Every now and then, she followed a spoonful with a kiss to Byleth’s cheek. A peck to her forehead. Blue eyes fluttered in delight each time, a contented sigh in accompaniment.

Edelgard was not too embarrassed to admit she liked—no, _loved_ —spoiling Byleth. Especially when the former mercenary let her.

A voice at the back of her mind hissed that now she understood why Byleth was adamant in spoiling _her_.

Well, there would be time to address certain behaviors later. 

Afterwards, Edelgard set aside the empty bowl and poured another cup of peppermint tea for Byleth. 

“How was your day?” Byleth asked in between sips. Her voice was stronger now. The scratchy, breathless edge was eased with the aid of the tea’s gentle warmth and steam.

It made Edelgard smile even as she recalled a particular grievance.

“I’ll admit, today was challenging. But, Ferdinand and Hubert were there to support my proposal on countrywide health services.”

Byleth pursed her lips, jaw taut and face growing impassive. “So after weeks and weeks of arguing, some of the council are—are…”

Edelgard heard the tension in her beloved’s voice, saw the way she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were tight. She placed her hand atop Byleth’s and squeezed. “Finally understanding that a country in which the commonfolk have easier accessibility to basic health and healing services _might_ be better than one in which said services are only available to the elite, yes.”

Byleth sighed. “I wish I’d been there for you these last fortnights. And,” she hesitated, pain flashing in her tired eyes, “I’m sorry my, uh, episode added to your workload.”

A shiver ran down Edelgard’s spine. The image of Byleth thrashing in the infirmary, feverish and fighting off healers as they tried to undress her— _“Let go! It’s not allowed! El please!”_ —raced through her mind.

Edelgard recalled one healer’s look.

“None of that,” Edelgard snapped. Byleth jumped, staring at her. Edelgard winced. She hadn’t intended to sound so harsh. The Emperor inhaled deeply before sitting back down on their bed, cupping Byleth’s face. Byleth gulped, blue eyes wide in shock and Edelgard stroked her wife’s cheek, expression softening. “Byleth, the only ones who added to my workload are those of my staff who refused to change their prejudiced perceptions.”

Byleth’s eyes watered. Whether it was because of Edelgard’s words or her physical condition, Edelgard wasn’t certain, but she welcomed the rare moment of vulnerability by pressing their foreheads together.

“I vowed to better Fodlán when I became Emperor, but I _also_ vowed to support and care for you in sickness and health.”

Byleth’s laugh is strained, short and ragged against Edelgard’s face. She lifted a hand and caressed a pale cheek. Edelgard closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Byleth’s fingers were rough, calloused from years of fighting, but Edelgard had never known anyone else with a kinder hand. She threaded her fingers into matted dark hair, humming softly in response to a sniffle. They held each other until time watched over them like an old friend.

“I love you my heart. I love you so much El,” Byleth breathed. The ache in her voice lit a flame in Edelgard’s chest.

She angled her head to brush a kiss along a temple. Right along a thin scar that disappeared into Byleth’s hairline. “And I love you Byleth,” Edelgard whispered.

They stayed like that for a while longer until Edelgard leaned back. 

“Much as I want nothing more than to spend the rest of the day like this my light, I think it best you have a bath.”

Byleth’s cheeks reddened and she fiddled with the blankets. Edelgard waited patiently, all too aware of how much practice it took to trust someone with her own body as well.

It wouldn’t be the first time she and Byleth had seen each other naked, but Byleth was raw from the incident and finally coherent after weeks of fever.

“I’d like that very much,” Byleth mumbled after a long while. “I must smell.”

Edelgard let out a huff of laughter and kissed Byleth’s cheek. “A bit.”

Byleth smiled at her, eyes hazy with adoration and Edelgard couldn’t stop herself from kissing her cheek twice more.

Then she walked to their wardrobe and grabbed a set of pajamas, eager to rid Byleth of her sweat-drenched clothing. She placed the pajamas near Byleth and then touched the hem of her shirt.

“May I?” she asked, hesitant. She wanted to dote on her wife, but she’d also understand if Byleth would prefer undressing herself. 

Byleth took one look at the ring on her hand and nodded, eyes fluttering shut. “Please,” she whispered.

Edelgard grinned and carefully pulled off Byleth’s sweat-soaked shirt, exposing splotchy-red skin. Byleth shivered, muscles tensing. Edelgard pressed a kiss to her shoulder, whispering, “I have you Byleth,” and the skin underneath her lips loosened. She grabbed the towelette on their nightstand and began to dry off her wife.

She rubbed the towelette over toned biceps and strong shoulders. Byleth let out a soft sigh and Edelgard began to hum quietly. She moved the cloth over her wife’s back, mindful of an old scar that ran from Byleth’s right shoulder to her left hip. 

“Your front now my light,” Edelgard said as she reapplied soap and water to the towelette.

The back of Byleth’s neck flushed. “Okay,” she murmured, shifting in bed.

Edelgard’s heart thudded like a heavy drum at the soft sway of Byleth’s full chest and the defined lines of her abdomen. She pushed down the hunger rising in her stomach and concentrated on bathing Byleth. It was not easy, but bit by bit the former mercenary’s breathing slowed. Her head lulled to the side and her eyes grew half-lidded. Edelgard rubbed over Byleth’s front, then down her legs and back up in rhythm, flashing Byleth a gentle smile as she worked the cloth between her legs.

Hearing the hitch in Byleth’s breath, her hands paused.

Goddess help her, it was _not_ easy.

At last Edelgard set aside the towelette and procured a few bottles next to the water basin. She grinned.

“Your hair now.”

Byleth grunted in response, eyes glazed and sleepy. 

Edelgard chuckled and worked oil and water into her unkempt hair. Sweat clung to the navy locks, knotted from restless sleep and feverish dreams. Slowly, gently, Edelgard worked her fingers through Byleth’s hair and Byleth leaned into her hands, a short, breathy moan slipping past her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed. Butterflies fluttered in Edelgard’s stomach, delicate and many. 

Brushing Byleth’s hair had become a favorite pastime of hers.

Once, it had been a schoolgirl fantasy.

Edelgard bit back a smile, a blush warming her cheeks.

“How was the baby today?”

Edelgard hummed and grabbed a fine silver comb from their nightstand. She worked it through navy blue hair as she said, “I think the baby has inherited my sweet tooth. And _your_ appetite.”

Byleth tilted her head, cracking one eye open. “I don’t eat _that_ much…”

Edelgard was unable, and unwilling, to stop her smile from broadening. “Byleth, you eat three servings to my one.”

Byleth frowned. “Maybe you eat too little,” she grumbled.

Edelgard quirked an eyebrow. “And you eat two servings to Caspar’s one.”

“Well, maybe. But _are_ you—”

Edelgard cut off the retort with a kiss to the nape of Byleth’s neck. “ _I_ am eating an appropriate amount. Manuela has sworn me to it.” 

“Except when it comes to sweets.”

Edelgard’s ears burned. “Yes, well, s-some of it is because of the baby.”

Byleth stared at her, blue eyes intense and familiar.

Edelgard huffed and grabbed another bottle of oil, the scent gentle and of lavender. “Do not give me that look. Half of this baby is _yours._ ”

Byleth flushed, a rosy hue spreading down her neck to her chest, coloring the old scar above her heart pink. She stared at her lap, twiddling her fingers. “Fine, so I eat a bit.”

Edelgard let out a throaty laugh and kissed the back of Byleth’s head. “For the record, I am ecstatic you finished your soup today.”

Byleth craned her neck to blink at Edelgard. “How come?” Her voice came out hoarse and scratchy.

Edelgard brushed away Byleth’s bangs, eyes dark with adoration, and said, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you stomach a meal in weeks my love.”

Byleth opened her mouth, let it hang for several moments, then blurted, “I want to kiss you so much El, but I think I have fish breath.”

Edelgard covered her laugh with a hand, heart fluttering when Byleth managed a small, strangled giggle. Those blue eyes watched her, feverish with love, as she returned to combing Byleth’s hair, fetching her a drink of water, and finally dressing her.

Byleth, dressed in dry, warm clothes, opened her arms for Edelgard. Edelgard chuckled and slipped into the bed besides her, mindful of the other woman’s bandaged thigh.

Byleth’s arms shook as she hugged Edelgard to her, but the Emperor noticed a dash of color returning to Byleth’s pale, gaunt face.

She hummed and nuzzled into the crook between her wife’s shoulder and neck. Lips brushed her forehead and Edelgard’s eyelids drooped.

“I’ve been thinking about something.” Byleth’s voice was quiet, low and slow to prevent straining. “If—if you’re not too tired, I wanted to talk to you about...”

She trailed off, neck muscles tensing and arms tightening around Edelgard.

Edelgard sighed and kissed the skin above Byleth’s collarbone. “Speak your mind Byleth, but do not strain yourself.” She lifted a hand and traced the old, mangled scar on Byleth’s chest with her fingertips.

So different, yet so like her own.

Byleth inhaled shakily and buried her face in Edelgard’s neck.

“It’s about the baby’s name.”

The words, small and hesitant, brushed over Edelgard, soft as a feather, and lit an ember low in her stomach. Excitement stirred in her veins.

She lifted herself onto one elbow, trying to meet Byleth’s gaze, but the former mercenary buried herself further into Edelgard’s embrace, wild locks obscuring her face.

A smile crept across Edelgard’s lips. She tried to part Byleth’s hair, looking for those bright eyes she loved so dearly. “Byleth?”

Byleth shook her head, tightening her arms around Edelgard’s waist. 

Edelgard quirked a delicate eyebrow in amusement. “My light,” her breath brushed over an ear and she giggled as a shudder rippled through Byleth’s form, “why are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding,” Byleth grunted. 

Truthfully, Edelgard was relieved to hear a bit of resistance in her wife’s voice. Far preferable than the dazed or weak drone of illness. It made Edelgard grin even as Byleth shifted and hid herself further in Edelgard’s bosom. “Oh? Then why are you so shy all of a sudden?”

Byleth’s muscles twitched as Edelgard laid a hand upon her back, tracing slow circles with her fingertips. Eventually, her shoulders loosened and she sagged in Edelgard’s arms. One blue eye peeked up at her wife.

“Not shy. Just...uncertain.”

Edelgard frowned, fingers pausing. “You needn’t be. I thought I made myself perfectly clear when we first discussed having children that we would do this together.”

Byleth took a deep breath. The warmth of it settled over Edelgard’s skin beneath her gown, soothing tired muscles and old scars.

“I know,” Byleth mumbled into her collar. Edelgard threaded a hand into dark tresses. Byleth shivered again and said, “I just worry that you or the baby won’t like any of the names.”

Close as they were, Edelgard could feel Byleth’s lips tremble against her collarbone.

“You know that—that a name should feel _right_ ,” Byleth whispered, “right El?” 

Edelgard’s eyes prickled. So much left unsaid. She pushed down the lump in her throat and pressed a kiss into “Byleth, I’m certain any names you’ve thought of have gone through careful consideration.”

Byleth was still for a long moment, a tremble in her shoulders. At last, a sweet and faint, “I love you El,” before she lifted her face.

Edelgard’s chest ached at the familiar exhaustion lining her every feature, reflected by the slight hollow in her cheeks. The bags under her precious blue eyes. The way her breath still hitched, rested though she was.

_Cursed poison._

“I wrote a list,” Byleth muttered. She turned, grimacing when her thigh spasmed, and pointed at their nightstand. “It’s in the drawer.”

Edelgard kissed Byleth’s forehead and urged her to lay back down. Byleth obliged and Edelgard felt her stare follow her as she rummaged through the drawer. Her stomach fluttered as she pulled out the small scrap of paper. Whether it was excitement, the baby, or some combination of all three, Edelgard wasn’t sure.

Still, she couldn’t stop the smile breaking out upon her face as she settled back into bed with Byleth. With little prompting, Byleth buried her face into Edelgard’s chest, exhaling shakily as a hand began to stroke her hair once more. Edelgard hummed as their breathing began to synchronize.

The list was short. Only a scant half-dozen names in comparison to the many Edelgard had been mulling over for weeks now. She recognized two as being her siblings’ names and a tender throb like no other squeezed her heart, a joyful, bittersweet response to the lovely, thoughtful woman she held in her arms.

One name she didn’t recognize, another a homage to one of their friends, one they had already discussed a while back, and the last—

_Oh,_ Edelgard thought. Her throat tightened.

The last was—

“Jeralt.”

Byleth stiffened in her embrace, waited with baited breath.

Edelgard sucked in a sharp breath and tapped the mop of dark hair.

Blue eyes, wide, tired, and apprehensive, looked up.

Edelgard leaned down and kissed Byleth, a noise of surprise passing from the former mercenary’s lips. A heartbeat and then they sank into the familiar embrace of lips, whispers, and tangible affection.

Edelgard broke the kiss when she heard Byleth inhale sharply through her nose. A delightful

flush covered Byleth’s cheeks, a welcome sight after weeks of pain and anxiety. Edelgard couldn’t resist peppering kisses all over Byleth. Her nose, her cheeks, her lips, murmuring, “I love it. I love them. I love _you._ ”

Byleth’s eyes watered, but a shaky smile curled on her lips. “You spoil me,” she said, raising a hand to caress Edelgard’s cheek. “You don’t have to like all of my ideas.”

“Oh, but I do and I hope the baby loves them as much as I do.” Edelgard turned her head to kiss Byleth’s palm. It was rough, calloused from years of sword use, and a little _too_ warm for her liking, but she pushed away the lingering worry and leaned into the touch. 

Byleth opened her mouth to respond, but a cough shook her body. Edelgard stiffened and quietly urged them further down into the covers. She lay on her back, pulling Byleth into her chest, and resumed stroking her hair.

A hand found its way onto Edelgard’s stomach, a thumb stroking slowly. Edelgard felt a flutter inside and hoped Byleth felt it too. The hand on her stomach twitched, tapped twice and rubbed gently. A slow smile curled on Byleth’s lips and she sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Edelgard’s chest was swelled with love.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Byleth asked. Her voice was thick with exhaustion, sleep tugging at every muscle.

“Yes. I cleared my schedule for the day _and_ the day after. Hubert promised me we wouldn’t be interrupted,” Edelgard said, pride and warmth coating every word. She kissed the top of Byleth’s head, grinning at the pleased noise she received in kind.

“I love you,” Byleth mumbled. She brushed her lips on the bosom of Edelgard’s simple red dress, where Edelgard’s own scar and heart rested. “Thank you for loving me too.”

Edelgard’s throat tightened. “I love you Byleth. So, so much. Please sleep my light, you need your rest.”

Byleth nodded faintly, eyes still shut. She curled against Edelgard and Edelgard shifted a bit until Byleth’s ear was right above her heart, the beat a lullaby to her beloved wife.

“Can I have more fish soup later?”

Edelgard, laughing, played with a lock of dark blue hair, and said, “Oh Byleth, I hope our baby loves fish just as much as you.”


End file.
